The present invention relates to an improved locknut key construction and to a wrench-locknut key combination.
By way of background, there are in common use locknuts for securing an automotive wheel rim to an axle to prevent unauthorized removal therefrom. These locknuts have an endless curvilinear groove which receives a ridge of a mating key for tightening and loosening the locknut. Locknuts and keys of the foregoing type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,408. In the past, precise manipulation was required to insert the curvilinear ridge of the key into its mating curvilinear groove in the locknut. In addition, a balanced force had to be applied to the locknut key to maintain the curvilinear ridge in good mating relationship with its associated groove, or the possibility existed that the two could lose contact. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior constructions that the present invention is concerned.